


Our Constallation

by EliseKerry



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoção, Fluff, M/M, casados, fic futuro, kagehina mencionado, pós canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Porque quando um conjunto de elementos - ou pessoas - se unem e formam um todo coerente, é sinal de que eles estão ligados por algo em comum, por uma linha invisível, porém forte e que jamais se rompe. E juntos, eles brilham, como estrelas de uma mesma constelação.





	1. Pisando em Terreno Novo

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fic exaltando o OTP porque é apenas isso que eles merecem.

O vento frio típico daquela época do ano batia sem dó em nossos rostos desprotegidos, e olhando pra ele, eu podia perceber suas bochechas levemente coradas devido ao desconforto da temperatura, mas ainda assim, o leve sorriso mantinha-se firme.

Na verdade, posso dizer com certeza que poucas foram as vezes que vi Oikawa sem um sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados. Ainda que fosse um sorriso sarcástico, ainda que sua intenção fosse provocar alguém, ele sempre sorria. Internamente, eu estava feliz em saber que aquele sorriso em especial não continha nem um pingo de sarcasmo, ou possuía segundas intenções.

Era um sorriso de satisfação. De felicidade. Pura e simples.

Acho que se eu fosse um cara mais aberto, certamente eu estaria sorrindo também, pois assim como ele, eu estava feliz.

Era nosso aniversário. Um dia aparentemente comum, mas cheio de significados pra nós dois.

Fazia cinco anos que demos um passo grande em nosso relacionamento e decidimos casar, pra valer. Claro, não que isso mudasse muita coisa, pois já morávamos juntos há dois anos e namorávamos desde que saímos do colegial. Era engraçado pensar nisso, na nossa história, por tudo que passamos e por cada papel que desempenhamos um na vida do outro.

Eu mal consigo me lembrar de alguma fase na minha vida em que ele não estivesse presente, afinal, éramos amigos desde sempre, antes de tudo. Eu estive lá quando ele despertou sua paixão pelo vôlei, nessa mesma pracinha no final da nossa rua, logo após ganhar uma bola colorida de presente, aos oito anos. Eu estive lá, a cada tombo que ele levou após um passo em falso, nas pedras daquela mesma praça, para aguentar aquele choro dramático, irritante e mimado, mas que ainda assim, sempre me comovia por dentro. Eu estive lá para olhar de perto todas as vezes que seus olhos brilhavam, a cada conquista no vôlei, a cada vez que ele aperfeiçoava-se, melhorando seus pontos fracos, até chegar a ser quem ele era no fim das contas.

O Grande Rei.

Era um apelido idiota, mas que se encaixava perfeitamente nele. Como jogador, ele era magnífico. Ainda que não fosse um gênio nato para o esporte, tal como Kageyama, ele possuía algo ainda mais valioso: sua persistência e sua vontade de melhorar. Até se tornar quase imbatível.

E agora estávamos ali, naquela praça onde tudo começou, há quase duas décadas atrás. Sentados sobre aquela grama de onde tantas vezes eu tive que juntá-lo após seus tombos desastrados ou suas crises de drama, onde ele sempre acabava agarrado em mim, como agora, demandando minha total atenção.

Tolo.

Era desnecessário reivindicar algo que sempre lhe pertenceu. Minha atenção sempre esteve sobre ele, seja tomando conta da criança birrenta que ele foi, seja como um admirador das nuances da sua personalidade na adolescência, seja como um tolo apaixonado desde sempre.

Mas, eu não mudaria nada. Nem na nossa história, ou mesmo nele. Tudo hoje faz parte do que somos e não há arrependimentos.

Como haveria se hoje tenho tudo que eu poderia querer bem aqui, entre meus braços?

Mirei seu rosto mais uma vez, encostado em meu ombro, ainda com a mesma expressão leve de antes, mas seus olhos brilhavam, focalizando algo. Segui a direção do seu olhar e me deparei com uma criança, por volta dos cinco anos, numa pequena bicicleta, provavelmente aprendendo a equilibrar-se sobre o veículo, pois este possuía duas pequenas rodinhas atrás e um homem – o pai, talvez – dava seu apoio, segurando o banco da bicicleta e incentivando verbalmente o garotinho à pedalar.

Oh.

Aquela cena, somada à expressão sonhadora de Oikawa me lembrou de um assunto que levantamos recentemente.

Paternidade.

Eu sabia que nesse momento, ele estava lembrando disso, da primeira vez que tocamos no assunto, quase como se tivéssemos medo, testando reações – principalmente ele testando as minhas – sentindo qual era o gosto daquela ideia.

\- Iwa-chan, você pensou naquele assunto de antes? – o tom levemente manhoso de sua voz me tirou de meus devaneios e me fez virar em sua direção um pouco bruscamente, eu acho, pois ele logo arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo, balançando-as freneticamente. – Gomen Iwa-chan. Eu não quero te pressionar nem nada do tipo. Apenas me lembrei e fiquei curioso. Gomené.

Eu poderia rir de sua reação exagerada mas ao invés disso, apenas revirei os olhos e passei meu braço pelo seu corpo, colando-o ao meu novamente, do jeito confortável em que estávamos antes. Ele se apoiou todo em mim, como o grande folgado que é, mas secretamente, eu adorava quando ele fazia isso, pois era gostoso sentir seu calor transpassando nossas camadas de roupas, junto com seu cheiro, que me inebriava, mesmo quando eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso.

Levei meus dedos até seus cabelos, fazendo uma leve carícia nos fios macios, tentando mostrar à ele que eu não estava chateado por ele ter tocado no assunto. Até porque, era algo que devíamos conversar e pensar juntos e não tratar como um tabu.

\- Iwa-chan... O dia está lindo hoje...

\- Péssima tentativa de mudar de assunto, Oikawa.

Ele bufou e apertou o tecido do meu casaco entre os dedos, olhando de relance o garotinho na bicicleta, quase como se não pudesse evitar.

\- Eu pesquisei sobre. - falei, calmamente.

Mais uma vez, sua reação foi exagerada, tal como o esperado dele. Ele largou meu corpo e virou de frente pra mim, a atenção toda no meu rosto, em expectativa.

\- Pesquisou?

Assenti, arrancando um punhado de grama e brincando com as pequenas folhas entre meus dedos.

\- E então? Você pesquisou e ai?

\- Hm... Bom, pode ser meio demorado o processo todo, dependendo do perfil que a gente escolha e tudo mais... E depois tem todo aquele tempo de adaptação e...

\- Iwa-chan, eu conheço perfeitamente bem o processo chato e longo que é a adoção, eu também já pesquisei sobre tudo isso. Não é isso que eu quero saber. Eu quero saber o que você acha da ideia, apesar do processo.

\- Eu nunca disse que achava uma ideia ruim, Tooru. Só disse que devíamos refletir bastante e pensar em como algo assim pode ser difícil e trabalhoso.

Vi Oikawa puxar o ar com força, como se aquela porção de oxigênio tivesse o sentido de minhas palavras e assim ele pudesse absorvê-las e entendê-las. Ao menos eu esperava que ele entendesse.

\- Uma criança muda tudo, não é o que dizem?

Suspirei.

\- Sim... Muda. Você acha que estamos prontos pra essa mudança?

Inesperadamente, Tooru segurou minha mão esquerda, entrelaçando nossos dedos, olhando fixamente os dois aros dourados que circundavam nossos anelares e representavam nossa união.

\- Nós não precisamos disso, Iwa-chan, eu sei que não. Eu não preciso disso. Eu me sinto absolutamente feliz com a vida que nós temos e isso não vai mudar, então saiba que vou entender caso você não queira.

\- Cale a boca e me escute, Trashkawa. – falei, dando um leve tapa em sua testa. Velhos hábitos custam a morrer. – Eu não disse que não queria. Eu perguntei se você acha que está pronto. Se você acha que somos capazes. – complementei – Sabe, você deixaria de ser o centro das atenções e não poderia ter suas crises de drama e infantilidade na frente de uma criança. – finalizei, em tom zombeteiro e ele sorriu. Droga. Aquele sorriso ainda era minha fraqueza.

\- Talvez seja mais difícil do que eu pensei inicialmente, claro. Mas eu sei que consigo se você estiver comigo, Iwa-chan. – sua última declaração foi bastante inesperada.

Esse Oikawa que estava na minha frente não era o garoto mimado e orgulhoso de sempre. Ele parecia totalmente disposto a começar uma nova fase na vida. Ele parecia disposto a mudar por alguém, a melhorar.

Nós estávamos apenas conversando sobre a possibilidade de adotar uma criança e ele já mostrava que seria um pai incrível.

Olhei eu volta e percebi que haviam várias crianças brincando, de várias idades, e em cada uma, havia um par de olhos de águia em cima, cuidando, devotando seu tempo, seus pensamentos àquele pequeno ser detentor de sua atenção. Por um instante, me imaginei naquela situação. Como seria ter uma criança por perto? Como seria ter uma vida para cuidar, além da minha? Eu seria capaz de pensar primeiro no bem-estar de outra pessoa? Claro, tinha Tooru, mas eu já estava habituado a considerá-lo parte dos meus planos desde a infância. Não é como se eu não pensasse nele antes de tudo.

Mas isso... Seria totalmente diferente.

Senti um calor diferente no peito ao pensar em todas as possibilidades que uma adoção poderia trazer para nossa vida e no quanto isso nos transformaria enquanto pessoas. Era um sentimento bom que me tomava, algo que me transbordava, mas me refreei. Não podia decidir no impulso.

\- Posso tentar me acostumar com a ideia? Sabe, nunca havia pensando em mim dessa forma, nesse papel. Apenas é tudo muito novo pra mim, entende?

Aquilo não era um não. Era uma possibilidade. Era um talvez. Pra ele, provavelmente soava dessa forma, mas eu sabia que na verdade, era apenas um pedido de “me espere. Me deixe te alcançar para que possamos ir juntos”.

Como sempre, ele me surpreendia, me entendendo e conhecendo melhor do que qualquer pessoa, então apenas sorriu aquele sorriso aberto e feliz, assentindo. Estendi meu punho fechado para ele, como nos velhos tempos de colégio e prontamente fui atendido sentindo seu punho bater contra o meu. Sorri quase sem perceber, mas era comum que ele sempre me arrancasse algum sorriso. Em troca, ele tocou nossos lábios carinhosamente.

\- Obrigado, Iwa-chan.

Meu rosto começou a corar um pouco, então me levantei e comecei a caminhar pelo caminho que levava até a nossa casa. Percebi que aquele mané não estava me seguindo, então parei e o olhei, virando apenas o rosto em sua direção.

\- Vai ficar ai parado, Shittykawa? Achei que quisesse seu presente.

Voltei a caminhar ostentando um sorriso zombeteiro. Eu sabia que aquilo lhe chamaria atenção. E isso se confirmou quando segundos depois eu sentia um braço passar pelos meus ombros.

\- Ownt, que fofo, Iwa-chan! Você comprou um presente pra mim? Estou emocionado.

\- Tsc. Claro que não. – minha fala o fez murchar rapidamente de forma até engraçada. Passei meu braço pela sua cintura, por dentro do grosso casaco que ele usava, aproveitando para dar um aperto nada inocente na sua bunda firme. Ele arregalou ao olhos e me encarou com um sorriso depravado. – Não era desse tipo de presente que eu estava falando, na verdade.

\- Oh, eu acho que posso lidar com isso. – seu tom era cem por cento sacana, como que entrando no jogo.

\- Eu espero que sim. Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém comemora cinco anos te aturando. Eu mereço recompensas.

\- Que rude, Iwa-chan.


	2. O novo terreno recém explorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma banheira e uma decisão.

Depois do nosso aniversário – e de uma boa comemoração particular – nossa pequena folga do mundo real acabou e fomos obrigados a voltar pra nossa rotina normal. Estávamos com vinte e oito anos, então eu já havia me aposentado do vôlei, um ano antes, quando sai de um time da primeira divisão. Tooru seguia firme representando o time da província de Miyagi, quando não era chamado pra defender a seleção do Japão. Claro que Oikawa seguiu essa carreira e claro que se deu muito bem nela. Porém, o lado ruim era que haviam muitas viagens e às vezes passávamos semanas, até meses sem nos vermos pessoalmente.

Como agora.

Eu agora trabalhava com a minha formação, em jornalismo, onde eu escrevia artigos esportivos para uma revista online. Isso me permitia trabalhar em casa, o que era bom, pois eu podia pensar com mais clareza; por outro lado, era bastante solitário.

Fazia três semanas que Oikawa estava viajando com o time. Obviamente que eu estava com saudades, mesmo que ele ligasse todos os dias, e que fizéssemos chamadas pelo Skype sempre que ele tinha um descanso. Ele era grudento mesmo longe e sempre fazia um grande drama, dizendo que quando voltasse, não me largaria um minuto. Eu brigava com ele, o mandava se concentrar nos jogos, treinar, mas secretamente ansiava por ter seu corpo grudado em minhas costas toda manhã.

Porém, dessa vez, essas semanas foram bastante proveitosas. Usei-as para pensar, refletir sobre a ideia que Oikawa levantou, de adotarmos uma criança. Pesquisei mais ainda e cheguei a conclusão de que aquilo era uma loucura.

Mas era uma loucura que poderia dar certo. Meu peito se aqueceu ao imaginar uma criança brincando pelos nossos corredores e gelou ao imaginar que essa criança também poderia ficar doente, eventualmente. Porque criar uma criança não era uma experiência formada por apenas momentos lindos e coloridos. E dava medo. Eu não sei se eu saberia lidar com isso. Claro, eu não tinha dúvidas quanto a Tooru, afinal, carisma não é problema pra ele, e durante esses anos todos que nos conhecemos e convivemos, muitas foram as vezes que eu o vi cuidando do seu sobrinho. Ele era carinhoso ao extremo, era bastante responsável com o garoto também, então obviamente que qualquer criança gostaria de tê-lo como pai, ainda que eu tivesse que controlar seus momentos de infantilidade, onde ele poderia disputar com o próprio filho por uma bobagem qualquer.

O próprio filho.

Céus.

Eu queria aquilo. Ainda que fosse complicado, trabalhoso e desgastante, nós viveríamos pelos bons momentos, passando juntos pelos maus. Eu queria ter o nosso filho.

Voltei a pesquisar, vendo todo o passo-a-passo cansativo, porém necessário. E então, no meio dessas pesquisas, algo me passou pela cabeça.

Quais eram as minhas preferências para adoção? Menino? Menina? Bebê ou criança mais velha? Fisicamente parecido conosco ou isso era irrelevante? Eu sequer tinha alguma preferência?

Será que Tooru já tinha algum perfil na sua cabeça?

Sorri, pensando em sua reação quando eu contasse que topava essa loucura, com ele.

Sua felicidade me contagiaria, como sempre.

💠💠💠

A temporada de jogos havia acabado. Oikawa voltaria hoje, vencedor. Eu havia acordado mais cedo, a fim de adiantar meu trabalho para a revista e assim, ter um pouco de tempo livre mais tarde.

Eu precisava estar livre para dar cem por cento de atenção ao meu campeão.

Ele havia me ligado rapidamente, pouco antes de estrar no avião, dizendo que chegaria antes do anoitecer e que eu não precisava buscá-lo no aeroporto. Desde que quando ele chegasse, eu tivesse cozinhado pra ele. Era um folgado, mas era uma troca justa e eu sinceramente não me importava de cozinhar. Até gostava.

Como a época era fria, optei por fazer um ensopado, com bastante caldo – pois e sabia que ele iria procurar seus pães de leite – para aquecer a noite gelada que nos aguardava. Acabei de distraindo com a tarefa, e quando já estava quase pronto, corri tomar um banho rápido, pois não podia correr o risco de demorar e queimar nossa comida. Depois do banho, segui em direção à cozinha, mas quando cheguei no último degrau da escada, ouvi o barulho da fechadura. Confesso que foi um pouco idiota da minha parte, mas meu coração deu uma acelerada por saber que era ele do outro lado.

\- Tadaima, Iwa-chaaan!

Um pequeno sorriso se formou involuntariamente em meus lábios. Ele era mesmo extravagante.

\- Okaeri, Trashkawa.

Oikawa largou a mala no meio da sala e veio até mim, me abraçando apertado enquanto aninhava o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Passei meus braços por seu corpo, acolhendo-o junto a mim. Aquilo era bom.

\- Mal cheguei e você já está me ofendendo, Iwa-chan? Nem parece que estava morrendo de saudades minhas.

\- Oh, eu estava? – zombei, deixando uma leve mordida no seu maxilar.

\- É claro que sim. Tenho certeza que chorou em cada canto dessa casa, pensando em mim.

\- Parece que você voltou ainda mais convencido. Seria o efeito do ouro?

\- Não é tão legal ganhar o Ouro quando você não está me vendo. – reclamou, manhoso.

Passei as costas da minha mão em seu rosto, numa carícia lenta, vendo-o sorrir e procurar meu toque como um filhote de gato.

\- Mas eu estava te vendo, Oikawa.

\- Mas estava me vendo de longe, Iwa-chan.

Deixei um beijo casto sobre seus lábios rosados antes de prometer:

\- Se você chegar na final do próximo ano, eu estarei lá pessoalmente.

Ele sorriu, contente com a promessa e selou nossos lábios, enquanto eu pensava em como alguns sacrifícios valiam a pena para ver aquele sorriso nele.

\- Agora vem, vamos jantar. Nossa comida já deve estar queimando.

💠💠💠

\- Ah, eu devia ter tomado banho antes do jantar... agora estou com preguiça e com sono, Iwa-chan. – Ele apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda e deixou um bocejo escapar.

\- Bom, o quarto de hóspedes te aguarda, então.

\- Vai me expulsar da minha própria cama?

\- Se você não tomar banho, com certeza vou. – afirmei, retirando a louça suja da mesa e colocando na máquina para lavar.

\- Hm... e se você me fizer uma massagem? Eu mereço, não é mesmo, Iwa-chan? Eu ganhei uma medalha de ouro especialmente pra você.

Aquele seu sorriso ladino me dizia que não era bem uma simples massagem. Oikawa realmente não presta.

\- Você precisa de um banho, não de uma massagem. Você está cheirando à avião. – respondi, mesmo que não fosse exatamente verdade. Oikawa cheirava bem, maravilhosamente bem, como sempre.

\- Mas eu posso tomar banho e ganhar a massagem, ao mesmo tempo, uh? Eu mereço relaxar naquela banheira, eu sonhei com ela durante todas essas semanas.

\- Fico lisonjeado de saber que uma banheira povoava seus sonhos no meu lugar. – reclamei.

Ele levantou da cadeira, me abraçando pelas costas, enquanto eu ajeitava as coisas pra não deixar muita bagunça na pia.

\- Não seja ciumento, Iwa-chan. – riu, beijando meu ombro – Você estava em todos os meus sonhos, comigo, dentro da banheira.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vá preparar seu banho. Daqui a pouco eu subo e faço a maldita massagem. – concordei.

Ele deixou um beijo na minha nuca e passou o nariz pela região, me deixando levemente arrepiado.

\- Você é o melhor, Iwa-chan. – começou a se dirigir ao nosso quarto, mas antes de subir as escadas, falou: - Não me deixe esperando, Hajime...

Céus.

Oikawa me mataria um dia desses.

Demorei um pouco, de propósito, então quando cheguei no banheiro, Tooru já estava submerso naquele monte de espumas que ele amava enfiar na água. Ele mantinha a cabeça encostada na ponta da banheira e os olhos fechados.

Era uma boa visão, na minha opinião. Ótima, na verdade.

\- Iwa-chan, vamos logo. Não te chamei para você ficar me comendo com os olhos, e sim para que você me faça uma massagem. – ele sequer abriu os olhos para dizer isso.

Bufei e tirei meu casaco, ficando apenas com a camiseta de mangas curtas, para não me molhar. Sentei num pequeno banco atrás da banheira, deixando Oikawa de costas para mim. Peguei um pouco da água morna em minhas mãos e despejei sobre seus ombros, e então comecei com leves movimentos, buscando os pontos mais tensos, desfazendo os nós com a ponta dos meus dedos, colocando apenas a força necessária para fazê-lo relaxar. Oikawa começou a soltar sons baixos, aparentemente satisfeitos com meu trabalho em seus ombros.

\- Senti falta disso... – ele resmungou, sonolento, tocando minha mão. Sorri.

\- Eu também senti. – respondi, deixando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Passei mais alguns minutos apenas nesses carinhos, aos poucos matando a saudade que estávamos um do outro até que me lembrei que havia algo para conversarmos. E essa conversa tornaria tudo mais sério, mais real.

Levantei e peguei um roupão no pequeno armário do banheiro, quando ouvi as reclamações de Oikawa.

\- Ah, Iwa-chaan! Mas já? Volta aqui e faz mais um pouco de massagem, estava tão bom...

\- Já chega. Saia logo daqui.

\- Mas, Iwa-chan...

\- Essa água já está fria. Se você ficar doente, não adianta vir me encher o saco depois, Shittykawa. – falei, largando o roupão sobre a pia e indo de volta para o quarto, onde me joguei na cama, ouvindo os barulhos que ele fazia ao sair da banheira. Eu podia espiar e ele não se importaria, mas me mantive firme onde estava.

Logo ele saiu apertando o nó do roupão, enquanto aquele cheiro gostoso tomava conta do quarto.

\- Você fica muito fofo quando finge que está bravo comigo, mas no fundo só está sendo um bom marido preocupado, Iwa-chan. – falou sorrindo, e esparramou-se no seu lado da cama, logo vindo se grudar em mim.

\- Francamente... Você parece uma criança às vezes. Uma briga pra entrar no banho e outra pra sair.

\- Não é minha culpa se você faz a melhor massagem do mundo.

\- Não vai me comprar com elogios.

\- Não seja chato, Iwa-chan.

Ignorei e mantivemos o silêncio por alguns minutos. Eu o queria muito naquele momento, seu cheiro estava intenso por conta do banho recém tomado e seu corpo grudado em mim, quase sobre o meu, somado à saudade acumulada naquelas semanas, era uma grande tentação.

Mas eu não aguentava mais não falar com ele sobre minha decisão.

\- Tooru? – chamei, percebendo que ele estava de olhos fechados, quase dormindo. Mais uma vez.

\- Hm...

\- Preciso falar com você. É importante.

Ele nem se moveu.

\- Estou ouvindo, Iwa-chan...

\- Oikawa... – falei, em sinal de aviso.

Ele bufou, mas levantou-se e sentou na cama, ainda que a contragosto. Me sentei também, ficando de frente pra ele.

Sua expressão me dizia “ok, estou ouvindo”, mas eu descobri que era difícil falar. Era difícil achar as palavras.

Acho que demorei um pouco demais, poia logo ele falou:

\- E então? O gato comeu sua língua, Iwa-chan?

Respirei fundo. Por que eu estava nervoso?

\- D-desculpe. É que, bom, eu... eu meio que pensei sobre aquela ideia... sobre adoção... e bem, eu tenho uma resposta agora.

Percebi a mudança em sua postura. Ele parecia querer esconder a animação ao mesmo tempo em que estava meio tenso.

\- Você tem? – ele perguntou e eu assenti. – Bom, e qual é?

Ele segurou minhas mãos, como se quisesse me passar segurança e apoio.

\- Eu quero. Eu quero adotar.

Quando soltei as palavras, me senti mais leve, mas em contrapartida, Oikawa parecia tenso.

\- Você tem certeza? Iwa-chan, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso se não quiser de verdade. Eu disse que não me importava, não disse?

\- Oikawa, eu quero de verdade. – afirmei, com segurança. Eu queria. Queria mesmo. – Eu pensei, refleti... E percebi que isso não seria nada mal. A gente pode lidar com isso e podemos lidar muito bem. Eu quero ter uma família com você.

Olhei nos olhos daquele bobão na minha frente e os percebi marejados.

\- Mesmo?

Assenti. Ele abriu um sorriso grande e me abraçou.

\- Obrigado, Iwa-chan. Obrigado por tudo. Eu tô tão feliz! Eu amo você. Isso é muito melhor do que ganhar o Ouro.

Sorri, deixando alguns beijos em sua face corada e alegre.

\- Também amo você. – falei – Agora, eu acho que a gente deveria começar a aproveitar todos os momentos que temos. Ouvi dizer que quando chega uma criança, momentos assim são quase extintos. – eu disse, beijando seu pescoço.

Ele riu e enfiou as mãos por baixo da minha camiseta, começando a acariciar minha pele com suas mãos hábeis.

\- Gosto dessa ideia de aproveitar todos os momentos... Gosto muito.


	3. A Estrela no nosso caminho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um baque do destino

Foi como eu imaginei que seria: empolgante e assustador. Oikawa e eu passamos várias horas da última semana pesquisando lares de adoção, assistentes sociais e tudo mais que poderíamos precisar. E então, numa quarta-feira ensolarada – porém fria – marcamos de nos encontrar com a assistente. Sabíamos que seríamos criteriosamente analisados, e mesmo Oikawa sendo ainda uma figura pública, não sabíamos até que ponto isso nos ajudaria.

 

Confesso que eu estava com um pouco de medo da recepção e tratamento que receberíamos por sermos um casal de homens. Era quase impossível não pensar na possibilidade de uma negativa por esse fator, mas Oikawa estava confiante. Como sempre. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que podia fazer qualquer ser humano adorá-lo se apenas fosse ele mesmo.

Secretamente, eu concordava.

Felizmente foi bem mais simples do que imaginamos. Nenhum drama pela nossa sexualidade, nenhuma desconfiança aparente. Segundo a assistente social, parecíamos ser um casal estável financeira e emocionalmente e ela achava que daria tudo certo sem grandes problemas. Mas é claro, não era ela quem decidia isso, infelizmente. Teríamos de passar por psicólogos para que depois um juiz nos desse o aval para adoção. Porém, a assistente baseou-se na sua experiência com o juiz local e disse que não precisávamos nos preocupar. Logo seríamos chamados para realizar – juntos e separados – as sessões com o psicólogo indicado pelo juiz. E só depois receberíamos a decisão final. Ela também nos explicou que o tempo desse processo todo variava. Principalmente pela questão da adaptação. Nós iríamos até algum – ou mais de um – lar de adoção e procuraríamos a nossa criança. Isso, segundo ela, poderia levar tempo. Poderíamos demorar até encontrar alguma que nos agrade, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Internamente eu achava que não seria tão difícil assim. Oikawa e eu não tínhamos preferências nem exigências. Queríamos um filho. No sentido exato da palavra. Uma criança que nos comovesse, que nós amássemos incondicionalmente e que nos quisesse também. Alguém pra quem poderíamos entregar tudo de nós. Todo o resto era irrelevante quando tínhamos isso no foco.

E foi nesse mesmo dia, após a conversa com a assistente que ela nos passou uma lista com os lares e abrigos da cidade. Disse que nós poderíamos começar a olhar, se quiséssemos. Obviamente que Oikawa quis sair dali direto para o primeiro local da lista.

O primeiro local era bem longe. Ficava do outro lado da cidade, praticamente. Porém era grande, tinha um pátio agradável e parecia um local seguro e bem administrado. Fomos recebidos pela diretora do local, uma mulher simpática, mas que parecia bem rígida, se necessário.

Ela nos explicou um pouco sobre as crianças dali e como funcionava quando um casal se interessava por alguma. Ela falou sobre o tempo de “adaptação”, onde o casal leva a criança para casa nos finais de semana, a fim se estreitar os laços e tornar o ambiente mais familiar para o pequeno.

Oikawa estava bombardeando a pobre mulher de perguntas, dava a impressão de que jamais findariam suas dúvidas.

Estávamos caminhando pelo pátio que estava cheio de crianças, brincando, correndo por todos os lados. Algumas estavam mais distantes, mais solitárias. Apesar de parecer um local bem cuidado, devia ser difícil viver ali, onde era preciso dividir a atenção do cuidador com mais dezenas de outras crianças. Bem diferente da realidade ideal para uma criança.

Em determinado momento, a diretora nos deixou sozinhos, alegando que aquele momento era nosso e que devíamos ficar à vontade para conversar.

Assim que ela foi, Oikawa segurou minha mão. Estava gelado. Ele parecia bem à vontade, mas pra mim, que o conheço como a mim mesmo, era fácil ver seus pequenos sinais de nervosismo. A testa levemente franzida, os lábios mordidos sendo constantemente umedecidos pela ponta da língua. Ele estava ansioso, olhava ao redor com olhos atentos e sempre sorria para alguma criança que nos notava. Eu estava distraído, olhando-o e olhando aquelas crianças que nem percebi ou sequer pude desviar quando senti um impacto nas minhas pernas e um barulho de algo caindo na grama fofa.

Olhei pra baixo e senti o ar sair dos meus pulmões. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Uma pequena garotinha de cabelos incrivelmente pretos, amarrados em duas Marias-chiquinhas. Seus olhos – agora cheios de lágrimas por conta do tombo – eram tão negros quanto os cabelos lisos. A pele pálida finalizava a aparência de uma típica japonesa. Olhei para Oikawa de relance e ele parecia tão impactado quanto eu.

Era como uma piada do destino, como se aquele pequeno pedaço de felicidade tivesse literalmente esbarrado em nós.

Me abaixei ao seu lado e limpei seus joelhos sujos de terra e a ajudei a levantar.

\- Se machucou?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando com veemência. Seus olhinhos curiosos voaram na direção de Oikawa, que permanecia calado, mas tinha um grande sorriso desenhando seus lábios. Vi os pequenos lábios da menininha formarem um “O” enquanto admirava Tooru.

Tsc. Maldito.

\- Você é tão bonito... – sua voz infantil não escondia a admiração. Talvez pela imensa sinceridade contida em seu elogio, Oikawa corou levemente. Logo ele se abaixou, ficando ao meu lado e disse:

\- Ah, que bom que você acha isso. É um grande elogio vindo de uma menina tão linda assim. – ele falou, sorrindo. Sua voz mansa conseguiu dissipar a cara de choro da pequena criaturinha em nossa frente.

\- Obrigada... – um risinho infantil preencheu nossos ouvidos e eu soube que queria ouvir aquele som mais vezes. Muitas vezes.

\- Qual é o seu nome, meu bem?

\- Eu sou Hoshi. E vocês?

\- Oikawa Tooru ao seu dispor, querida. – ela era toda sorrisos para ele. – E esse aqui é Iwaizumi Hajime, mas você pode chamar ele de Iwa-chan, eu deixo. Não se assuste com a cara de bravo dele. No fundo ele é muito bonzinho.

\- Olá, Hoshi. Desculpe ter derrubado você. Foi uma péssima maneira de começar uma amizade, né?

Ela se encolheu, rindo envergonhada. Era totalmente encantadora.

\- Vocês estão aqui por que vão adotar uma criança? – quis saber, alternando o olhar entre nós dois. Confirmamos. – E vocês são namorados?

Eu ri da sua pergunta. Ela era bem inteligente e perspicaz apesar de não aparentar ter mais de seis anos. Eu me encantava mais a cada instante.

\- Hm... Somos um pouco mais do que isso, Hoshi. Somos casados. – expliquei, simplesmente.

Oikawa ergueu a mão esquerda e mostrou à ela a aliança, apontando pra minha mão em seguida.

\- Oh... Então, a criança que vocês adotarem... Vai ter dois papais? – seu rostinho mostrava um pouco de confusão e eu achava isso completamente compreensível.

Nos sentamos os três naquela grama mesmo, aproveitando os raios de sol suaves da manhã, que ajudavam a nos aquecer.

\- É, exatamente isso. – Foi Oikawa que a respondeu. – Você acha que isso é estranho?

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, negando.

\- Não! Deve ser muito legal! Eu não tenho nenhum papai, então se eu ganhasse dois, eu ficaria muito feliz.

Olhei para Oikawa e ele parecia prestes a chorar. As palavras dela, ao mesmo tempo em que eram um soco de realidade em nosso estômago, eram tudo que precisávamos ouvir.

\- Que bom que você acha isso, princesa. – falei, tocando seus cabelos. Ao fazer isso, tive toda a sua atenção voltada pra mim e seus pequenos olhinhos me olhavam, me analisando descaradamente. Me senti nervoso com o que ela podia dizer sobre mim, em sua inocência e sinceridade.

\- Nossa, seus olhos são bem verdinhos, Iwa-chan. Parecem uma floresta cheia de folhas.

Eu estava quase sem acreditar que pudesse haver algo ou alguém mais incrível que Hoshi no mundo. Ela havia acabado de me chamar pelo apelido mais idiota possível e eu estava ainda mais encantado.

\- Iwa-chan tem os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. – Oikawa disse, me dando um sorriso de brinde.

Um barulho começou a ecoar pelo pátio todo e Hoshi se levantou, olhando para a entrada do local, onde a diretora estava parada, enquanto que várias crianças passavam por ela em direção ao interior do pequeno prédio.

\- Ah... Eu preciso ir. Tenho que ir pra escola agora... – a pequena explicou, com as mãozinhas balançando.

\- Podemos voltar amanhã pra conversar com você mais um pouco? Podemos brincar também, se você quiser. – Ofereci, sem querer desperdiçar a oportunidade, mas também sem querer ser muito agressivo na abordagem. – Acho que nós podemos ser amigos, o que acha, Hoshi?

\- Uh-uh. Eu posso trazer a senhora Manju pra brincar com a gente?

\- É claro que pode. Vai ser divertido.

\- Aaaah.. Eu queira taaanto um abraço de amigo agora... – Esse era obviamente Oikawa, fazendo seu drama. Hoshi riu de seu jeito e foi até ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e deixando um beijo molhado em seu rosto. Quando ela o soltou, fiquei olhando-a, com uma cara que deixava claro que eu também queria aquele tratamento especial. E não fui desapontado. Recebi o abraço mais gostoso dos últimos tempos e o beijo babado mais sincero.

E quando ela acenou um “tchau” e saiu correndo para dentro do orfanato, eu só conseguia pensar que meu coração havia sido fisgado. Por uma garota. Uma garotinha linda e absolutamente amável.

\- Minha nossa. Você sentiu isso, Iwa-chan?

Olhei para Oikawa e ele parecia tão vidrado quanto eu. Tão engolfado naquela sensação de reconhecimento quanto eu mesmo estava.

\- Senti.

\- É ela, não é?

\- Com certeza é.

Oikawa chegou mais perto de mim, ainda sentados naquele gramado bem cuidado, apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Achei que fôssemos demorar mais pra achar “a” criança. – comentou, pelo tom da sua voz, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

Passei meus braços ao seu redor e depositei um beijo na sua têmpora. Aquele momento era nosso.

 

 

\- E no fim, “a” criança foi quem nos achou primeiro.


	4. O novo lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vida nova

Depois que passou o impacto inicial, fomos novamente conversar com a diretora do orfanato, agora para informar nosso interesse em Hoshi e pedir informações sobre a garotinha. Descobrimos que ela morava ali desde que nasceu e não havia nenhum registro da família. Tinha cinco anos e segundo as cuidadoras do local, era uma criança alegre e com um comportamento adequado para a idade.

Aos meus ouvidos, isso soou como “é uma pequena pestinha, mas nada exagerado”.

Ou seja, apenas confirmamos o que já sabíamos: ela era perfeita pra nós.

Fomos pra casa com a promessa de que a diretora entraria em contato com a assistente social informando sobre Hoshi, para que ela pudesse dar entrada oficialmente nos trâmites legais. Quando questionada sobre o tempo que levaria para podermos começar a levá-la pra casa e passear com ela, a diretora disse que dependia muito mais da criança do que das pessoas interessadas ou mesmo dos protocolos legais.

Ela também nos instruiu a estabelecer uma frequência de visitas constante, mas não excessivamente repetitiva. Visitá-la uma ou duas vezes na semana era o ideal, segundo ela. Oikawa fez uma cara contrariada, mas entendeu que esse era o melhor para a adaptação dela à nossa presença em sua vida.

Voltamos pra casa em silêncio dentro daquele carro, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, talvez pintando cenários onde não seríamos mais apenas nós dois, um casal, e sim nós três, uma família. Oikawa mantinha um sorriso sereno nos lábios enquanto olhava a paisagem pela janela do carona e eu tentava dividir minha atenção entre a estrada e ele, como sempre.

Percebendo isso, ele me olhou e seu sorriso aumentou e o meu se tornou um reflexo. Era sempre assim.

\- Animado? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

\- Mais do que isso. Eu tô me sentindo totalmente encantado. Ela é tão fofa e inteligente, Iwa-chan! E foi tão rápido! Será que ela gostou da gente também?

Pensei um pouco antes de responder.

\- Bom... Eu não sei. Não tenho nenhuma experiência com crianças, mas dizem que elas são bem sinceras, não é? Talvez ela tivesse chorado e corrido caso não tivesse gostado de nós pelo menos um pouco.

\- Hm... Pode ser. Não sei. Estou nervoso com isso. – ele esfregou as mãos e soltou um suspiro, fazendo com que uma fumaça saísse dos seus lábios por conta do frio. – Mesmo assim, Iwa-chan! Tente sorrir um pouco mais pra ela, não queremos que a nossa garotinha se assuste com essa sua cara azeda.

Me recusei a me irritar. Oikawa fazia isso como ninguém, e pior, às vezes era de propósito, como agora. Apenas lhe dirigi um olhar atravessado e falei:

\- Não posso fingir ser o que eu não sou pra agradá-la, Shittykawa. Não faz sentido, sendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai saber que eu não sou daquela forma. Não quero começar mentindo.

Por algum motivo, ele riu. Riu e se esticou no banco, vindo até mim e deixando um beijo em meu rosto.

\- Não tem como ela não gostar de você quando te conhecer, Iwa-chan. Ela vai te amar. Relaxa.

E era sempre assim. Eu tinha que lidar constantemente com ele me desarmando e me surpreendendo com seus gestos carinhosos e desinteressados. Era apenas ele sendo ele mesmo. Era apenas ele me fazendo dar sempre cem por cento de mim. Soltei um riso meio anasalado, quase descrente de sua habilidade de motivação. E se eu não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, eu realmente não acreditaria.

Chegamos em casa e fui direto preparar alguma bebida quente, pois o frio estava castigando. Oikawa subiu as escadas sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Preparei um café, enchendo minha caneca com o líquido puro, enquanto na outra caneca, adicionei açúcar e leite com uma pitada de canela. Enquanto preparava isso, pensava no quanto nossa casa era silenciosa, organizada, até mesmo meio sóbria, já que era eu que passava mais tempo nela, então podia deixar a decoração ao meu gosto. Esses pensamentos me fizeram imaginar como seria no futuro. Eu gostava de ser uma pessoa pé no chão sempre, não era muito sonhador, não sabia lidar com ideias pouco palpáveis. O concreto era o que me atraía. Mas nesse caso, pensar num futuro onde possivelmente Hoshi faria parte, onde ela estaria aqui, e junto com ela, traria cores, cheiros, sons... Eu quase podia ver a mim e Oikawa junto dela, no sofá, assistindo alguma porcaria da Disney com um grande pote de pipoca nos braços, enquanto ela cantava aquelas aberturas grudentas, enchendo o ambiente com sua voz infantil.

Parecia uma boa perspectiva de futuro pra mim.

Subi as escadas com as duas canecas nas mãos. Eu ia procurar Tooru no nosso quarto, mas como este é o último, acabei o encontrando no quarto de hóspedes, pois a porta estava aberta e era possível vê-lo distraído, o olhar perdido entre os poucos móveis, com um dedo sobre os lábios, concentrado.

Bati na porta suavemente com meu pé – pois as mãos estavam ocupadas – para que ele não se assustasse comigo e, desastrado como é, acabasse por derramar o líquido quente em mim. Ou nele. Oikawa era muito cuidadoso e ágil em quadra, mas fora dela, às vezes ele era bem estabanado.

Estendi sua caneca e ele prontamente a pegou, sorrindo.

\- Ah, obrigado, Iwa-chan! – exclamou, bebericando o líquido. – Hm... Você faz o melhor café que já tomei.

Tomei um gole da minha própria bebida antes de respondê-lo:

\- É muita audácia sua chamar essa coisa aí de café.

Ainda com o sorriso nos lábios ele retrucou, mordaz:

\- Não é minha culpa se você prefere tomar essa água escura e amarga. Inclusive, acho que é por conta desse amargo que você tem essa cara bravinha e esse jeitão de badboy. – falou e após uma pausa, completou: – Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro.

Oferecido.

\- E o que você tanto olha nesse quarto? Querendo se mudar pra cá? – questionei – Assumo que não me importo nem um pouco de ficar com aquela cama só pra mim.

Oikawa riu, debochado.

\- Não finja que gosta de dormir sozinho, Iwa-chan. Nós dois sabemos que a qualidade do seu sono despenca quando não estou aqui.

\- Acho que você tá muito convencido, Trashkawa.

\- E você nem negou. – retrucou, afiado como sempre. – Mas enfim. Eu estava pensando no futuro. Estava pensando em como esse quarto sem graça vai ficar lindo com uma decoração infantil.

Suspirei.

\- Tooru...

\- Eu sei, Iwa-chan. Eu sei que tô me precipitando, que eu preciso ir com calma e tudo mais. Eu sei disso. Mas é muito difícil não ficar aqui, sonhando acordado. – ele falou, passando os dedos distraidamente pela pequena cômoda que havia no quarto.

Num último gole, esvaziei minha caneca, pousando-a sobre o descansa-copos do pequeno móvel de madeira. Em seguida, abracei aquele homem que agora dividia mais uma coisa comigo: a ansiedade de tornar tudo real, formal.

\- Temos que conquistá-la primeiro. Fazê-la se acostumar. Mostrar que ela pode confiar na gente. E esperar pra ver se essa familiaridade se transforma em amor. Aí sim. – pontuei – Aí vai faltar só o juiz dizer que está tudo ok.

Ele bufou, recostando-se em mim.

\- Como você consegue estar tão calmo com isso, Iwa-chan?

\- Eu não estou. É só que, bom, ela disse que temos boas chances, não disse? Então é nisso que eu prefiro focar. – expliquei – E eu gosto de curtir o curso natural das coisas. Nós achamos uma criança perfeita pra nós, mas ainda é cedo pra sofrer por esse processo. Pega leve, Shittykawa.

Ainda entre meus braços, ele terminou de sorver o conteúdo de sabor duvidoso de sua caneca e também colocou-a sobre a cômoda. Depois, passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e mesmo sendo mais alto que eu – bem pouco – aconchegou-se ao meu peito, manhoso, encaixando o rosto ali, próximo do meu coração.

\- Você fica tão fofo quando fala sério e calmo assim, Iwa-chan... Nem parece que é bruto.

Revirei os olhos. Às vezes era necessário muita paciência.

\- Cale a boca, por favor.

💠💠💠

No dia seguinte, voltamos ao orfanato, como havíamos combinado com Hoshi e para nossa surpresa e felicidade, ela nos esperava próxima ao portão.

Descobrimos que a Sra. Manju na verdade era uma tartaruga de pelúcia que levava esse nome por conta dos desenhos no seu casco.

Passamos a manhã brincando e eu não tenho certeza de como isso aconteceu, mas em dado momento, Oikawa arranjou uma bola. Era uma daquelas bolas de borracha, mas aparentemente, era o suficiente para ele achar que podia ensiná-la a jogar vôlei, o que acabou juntando outras crianças e logo tínhamos dois times de seis pequenos jogadores, com um técnico barulhento de um lado e eu do outro.

Por sorte, aquela bola não machucava, pois tivemos alguns lances problemáticos envolvendo narizes e lábios.

Ao final da manhã, Hoshi suava e sorria sem parar e era lindo de se ver. Oikawa estava tão sorridente quanto e eu me sentia completo daquela forma.

Prometemos à ela que voltaríamos na próxima semana e ela perguntou se isso demoraria muito. Nos entreolhamos, querendo vir todos os dias, mas seguramos a vontade e mantivemos o combinado com a diretora: uma vez por semana.

E foi exatamente na semana seguinte que recebemos a ligação da assistente social informando que tinha dado entrada no processo de adoção e que provavelmente seríamos chamados para a análise psicológica em alguns dias. E assim foi. Seguimos com a nossa rotina, nos adaptando aos compromissos legais necessários. Visitamos Hoshi todas as quartas-feiras e a cada semana que passava, eu sentia que estávamos lidando melhor com ela e ela também estava mais solta e à vontade conosco. Até que um dia ela nos surpreendeu com uma pergunta direta:

\- Vocês vão me adotar?

Oikawa e eu nos olhamos, surpresos e foi ele quem tomou a frente para responder:

\- A gente gostaria muito. O que você acha disso?

Seus olhinhos aumentaram de tamanho e ela logo tinha outra pergunta:

\- Então eu vou ter dois papais?

\- Só se você quiser ser nossa filha. – dessa vez fui eu que respondi.

\- EU QUERO! – Ela gritou, dando alguns pulinhos.

Seu riso, sua alegria genuína, tudo era contagiante e logo estávamos os três quase como que envoltos numa bolha de felicidade, trocando carinhos.

Como uma família.

💠💠💠

A primeira vez que fomos liberados para levá-la para casa no final de semana foi um dia muito feliz para nós dois.

E bem confuso também.

Não tínhamos experiência com crianças e mal sabíamos o que cozinhar pra ela. Segundo a ficha médica, ela não tinha nenhuma alergia ou intolerância, mas não sabíamos seus gostos e enchê-la de baboseiras industrializadas não parecia muito algo que pais fariam – ainda que Oikawa estivesse me considerando um monstro por não deixá-lo comprar várias barras de chocolate e batatas fritas para comer na frente da TV.

Francamente. Eu teria duas crianças para cuidar.

Fomos buscá-la no final da tarde de sexta-feira e ela estava tão ansiosa quanto nós. Parada na entrada do orfanato ao lado da diretora, ela dava pulinhos de uma perna só, alternando, às vezes. Sua pequena mochilinha estava nas costas e a Sra. Manju estava em seus braços. Quando nos viu, abriu um grande sorriso, daqueles que aquece o coração.

\- Pronta? – perguntei, pegando-a no colo enquanto Oikawa deixava um beijo estalado em sua bochecha macia.

\- Sim! – exclamou, extasiada.

\- E vocês? Prontos? – a diretora nos olhava sorrindo.

\- Esperamos que sim. – Um sorriso nervoso moldava os lábios do sempre confiante Oikawa Tooru.

\- Bom, então eu só posso desejar boa sorte à vocês. E cuidem bem da nossa estrelinha*. – pediu.

\- Iremos. – afirmei. – Até domingo então.

\- Tchaau!

Depois de Hoshi se despedir da diretora, seguimos nosso caminho. Coloquei a menina na cadeirinha - sim, nós compramos uma cadeirinha para o tamanho e peso dela e cada vez que eu usava o carro e me deparava com aquela peça acoplada no banco de trás, eu não segurava um sorriso besta - deixei um beijo em sua testa e fui para o lado do motorista. Oikawa era um preguiçoso, preferia sempre dormir do que dirigir.

\- E ai, Hoshi? Curiosa pra conhecer nossa casa? - Oikawa já puxou assunto.

\- Sim! Ela é grande? Tem cachorro? Tem lareira?

Eu ri de sua afobação.

\- Calma mocinha, uma coisa de cada vez. - acalmei-a - Hm... Bom, não é uma casa enorme, mas é grande o suficiente. Não temos cachorro e eu nem sei porque. E temos uma lareira, mas é elétrica, então não precisa de lenha. - Expliquei todos os pontos.

\- Eu acho que você vai adorar nossa casa. - Oikawa afirmou, confiante.

\- E onde eu vou ficar? - seu rostinho franziu para essa dúvida.

\- Como assim? Você quer saber onde vai dormir? - Oikawa estava quase virado de costas, olhando pra ela - Você vai dormir num quarto, ora.

Pelo espelho, vi seu rosto se iluminar.

\- Um quarto só pra mim?

Era compreensível sua surpresa. Para alguém que viveu sempre num local junto de outras várias crianças e nunca teve nada só seu, poder dormir num quarto onde tudo era pra ela, devia ser mesmo estranho.

\- Sim, um quarto todinho pra você.

E mais uma vez, aquele sorriso aparecia e ratificava que muitos esforços valeriam a pena se esse fosse o pagamento.

💠💠💠

Assim que estacionei o carro, ela se agitou no banco de trás, excitada para conhecer tudo. Quando Oikawa destravou seu cinto de segurança, ela pulou pra fora e correu até a porta, olhando tudo ao redor, em reconhecimento. Oikawa a alcançou na soleira da porta e a abriu, fazendo uma mesura exagerada, convidando-a a entrar. Ela riu e tirou os sapatos, deixando-os no genkan* e entrou, parando logo em seguida. Do lado de fora, Oikawa e eu a olhávamos, atentos a cada reação que ela esboçava.

\- Nossa! Que bonito! Tem uma escada! - seus olhinhos admirados corriam por cada centímetro da casa.

\- Sim, tem uma escada. Inclusive, a senhorita está proibida de correr nessa escada. Sempre segure no corrimão, para descer e subir. - Incrivelmente, foi Oikawa quem deu a orientação. Me surpreendi um pouco, pois achei que nesse início, ele focaria muito mais em se divertir com ela e fazê-la se sentir bem recebida, e esqueceria a parte "chata" de ser responsável por uma criança. Eu estava feliz em perceber que me enganei.

\- Haaai!

\- Certo. Que tal irmos conhecer o seu quarto? Você pode deixar suas coisas lá e tomar banho, pra gente jantar depois.

Os acompanhei até lá, embevecido pelas reações positivas que Hoshi demonstrava para qualquer coisa.

Ela parecia feliz ali. Oikawa estava visivelmente feliz também, sendo assim, eu não poderia estar diferente deles.

Eu estava completo.


	5. Nossa pequena constelação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A felicidade completa

Era impossível não parar num momento como esse e lembrar de certas coisas. Alguns pontos ficariam sempre marcados em minha memória como se cravados à ferro.

 

Um dos momentos mais importantes da nossa história com Hoshi aconteceu por volta de dois meses depois de conhecê-la. Estávamos em frente a TV num dos finais de semana de adaptação onde Oikawa não pode estar junto, pois suas férias dos treinos haviam terminado. Por um lado era ruim, obviamente, tanto eu quanto ela queríamos sua presença ali, mas ela ficava bem feliz em vê-lo jogar pela TV ou pelos vídeos na internet. Pra ela, era como se Tooru fosse uma celebridade.

Acontece que nesse dia em especial, estávamos assistindo um desenho infantil qualquer e uma cena boba do desenho me fez perguntar à ela qual cor era sua preferida. Claro, eu estava querendo saber, pois havíamos decidido que pintaríamos o quarto de hóspedes e o transformaríamos em um quarto infantil. Mas ao invés de me responder, ela levantou do meu colo e saiu correndo, dizendo apenas que não sabia o nome da cor. Poucos minutos depois, ela voltou com um porta-retrato em mãos, batendo com seu dedinho no vidro, indicando algo. Quando ela estava perto e eu pude ver o que era.

E eu fiquei realmente sem palavras.

Era uma foto onde Oikawa e eu, ainda no colegial, usávamos nosso uniforme do clube de vôlei, Aoba Johsai e segurávamos nossa bandeira, onde se lia "reine sobre a quadra" e seu dedo apontava para o verde-turquesa que decorava nossos uniformes e era a cor base da bandeira.

Minha nossa, aquilo era... Wow. Eu nem sabia dizer o que aquilo tudo significaria pra nós dois. Aquelas cores que representavam uma fase tão importante na nossa história e pelas quais ainda nutríamos um sentimento forte de carinho. A Seijoh sempre seria importante pra nós.

Reuni uma quantidade de oxigênio nos pulmões e tentei não ficar tão tremendamente emocionado para falar com ela.

Oikawa ia surtar.

\- Você gosta dessa cor? - minha voz estava firme, apesar da agitação interna.

Ela assentiu com veemência.

\- é linda! E essa roupa também é bonita.

\- É uma cor muito legal, Hoshi.

Desnecessário dizer sobre a felicidade e empolgação de Tooru quando contei. Ele logo decidiu que pintaria o quarto dela com aquela cor, combinando com móveis brancos e cortinas claras. Inclusive, ele estava certo de que a matricularíamos na mesma escola que estudamos. Eram sonhos temporalmente distantes, mas possíveis e satisfatórios.

 

Outro momento marcante - este foi tanto para mim, quanto para Oikawa - foi um sábado a noite, quando estávamos colocando-a para dormir após um dia cheio, onde a levamos à um parque próximo e ela correu e brincou tanto que quase não esperou chegar em casa pra cair no sono. Foi apenas o tempo de chegarmos, darmos banho nela e ler uma história pra ela - hábito este que eu mesmo dei, culpado - Oikawa nos acompanhava na leitura dessa vez e nós dois dividíamos as falas e mudávamos as vozes para dar mais "realidade" à cena. Quando chegamos no final da história, olhamos para o pequeno rolinho em nosso meio, este que se encontrava naquele momento onde você só precisa de um sopro e estará dormindo. Os olhinhos puxados estavam semi-abertos, a respiração calma e ritmada. Olhei para Oikawa e ele parecia um babaca sorrindo encantado.

E devia esta igualmente ridículo.

\- Boa noite, princesa. - sussurrei, depositando um beijo em sua testa, sendo copiado em seguida por Tooru. Quando estávamos prontos para levantar da minúscula cama, ouvimos alguns murmúrios e voltamos nossa atenção imediatamente para ela.

\- Boa noite, papais.

������

Eu me considerava um cara feliz. Em geral, eu tinha tudo que podia querer na vida. Tive uma boa carreira como jogador de vôlei, me formei naquilo que gostava de fazer, trabalho com isso inclusive, tive um amigo idiota na infância e na adolescência, mas ainda assim ele era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia querer - e ainda é. Esse amigo também foi um namorado idiota e hoje é meu marido idiota. Mas, mesmo sendo idiota em quase tudo que faz, ele é perfeito pra mim. Eu amo e sou amado na mesma proporção e isso é mais do que a maioria das pessoas consegue durante a vida.

Erroneamente, achei que não havia nada mais que eu desejasse, nada de importante que abalasse minhas crenças e minha realidade. E então Oikawa veio com uma ideia que me tirou da minha zona de conforto, me fazendo repensar todos os meus planos - ou a falta deles - e despertando em mim uma vontade que eu não tinha, ou apenas nunca tinha considerado.

A paternidade de fato me renovou, me trouxe novas possibilidades, novas perspectivas, me trouxe uma felicidade diferente daquela que eu experimentara durante minha vida. Hoshi chegou na nossa vida depois de muita reflexão e muitos acordos estipulados entre nós dois, envolvendo toda a responsabilidade que essa condição nos traria.

E de fato eram muitas responsabilidades. Não era fácil se posicionar no papel de pai, ainda que tenha demorado um longo ano até que pudéssemos enfim chamá-la de nossa filha em todos os sentidos.

E quando isso aconteceu, foi como se uma festa se instalasse dentro de mim.

Receber Hoshi em nossa casa finalmente foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que já me aconteceram. Eu não costumo comparar, mas a sensação de completude daquele momento se equiparou ao dia que Tooru e eu nos casamos, numa cerimônia simples, mas tão repleta de amor que foi quase impossível para o fotógrafo me registrar sem um sorriso bobo nos lábios - salvo quando aquele babaca me irritava, falando alguma idiotice.

Hoshi veio e com ela, uma vida nova. Eu achava que tinha “treinado” o suficiente durante todos esses meses de adaptação. Ledo engano. Parecia tudo novo. Tudo diferente e tudo mais difícil. Em compensação, ela não parecia consciente do nosso nervosismo. Estava exultante porque agora tinha uma casa e uma família. Era, de certa forma, até triste de ver que ela parecia tão agradecida por ter conseguido ter algo do qual ela jamais deveria ter sido privada.

E então, veio todas as nossas “primeiras vezes” como pais.

O primeiro pesadelo, que resultou no primeiro “posso dormir com vocês?”. O primeiro castigo, o primeiro dente que caiu, a primeira reunião de pais, a primeira vez que usamos a caixinha de primeiros-socorros por conta de um nariz com um corte depois de uma correria no pé da escada, a primeira vez que ela ficou doente – Ah, essa foi importante. A doença era simples, uma garganta inflamada que resultou em uma noite em claro (a primeira) por conta de uma febre insistente. Tooru estava em Tóquio para uma competição, então eu estava sozinho nessa. Acho até que se ele estivesse junto, atrapalharia mais do que ajudaria, mas mesmo assim eu o quis perto naquela hora, pois ao menos eu teria seu apoio e seu ânimo infinito.

Inclusive, lembro de ele ter ficado muito puto por eu não ter contado imediatamente sobre o fato, já que na época eu preferi não preocupá-lo e só contei depois que ela estava bem. Ele me fez jurar que sempre contaria, ainda que fosse um joelho ralado e mesmo que ele estivesse do outro lado do mundo, alegando que também era sua filha e ele tinha que saber.

Foi a primeira vez na vida que levei uma bronca de Oikawa, a primeira vez que o vi realmente bravo comigo, sem ser um drama. Ele até desligou na minha cara, mas depois ligou no telefone de casa, sabendo que quem atenderia seria Hoshi, pois ela adorava. Eles passaram vários minutos conversando e ele desligou sem falar comigo. Só passou quando eu liguei e pedi desculpas, prometi o manter informado de tudo, fosse o que fosse. Como reconciliação, fizemos sexo por telefone, já que o maldito estava de atiçando mesmo com milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Foram dias turbulentos, onde tivemos que nos reinventar todos os dias, descobrindo sempre um novo “dever de pai”. Mas a cada obstáculo diário, recebíamos a recompensa em formato de sorrisos, gargalhadas, homenagens no Dia dos Pais – isso também foi único. Nosso primeiro Dia dos Pais onde fomos assistir nossa pequena estrela brilhar em meio a várias crianças, cantando especialmente pra nós. Felizmente eu sou um cara que conhece muito bem o marido que tem, então me preveni e levei uma caixa de lenços.

Ele usou todos.

Talvez eu tenha usado um ou dois apenas.

Enfim. Foram meses de intenso aprendizado e eu não mudaria nada. E apesar de ser meio cedo, eu acho que até ouso me considerar um bom pai, afinal, eu me esforçava pra não me deixar levar por aqueles olhinhos pidões e conseguia. E o mesmo não se pode dizer de Oikawa, já que ele se juntava à ela e também tinha olhos pidões.

Não que ele não fosse um bom pai, pelo contrário, ele era incrível. Mas tinha seus momentos.

E agora eu estava ali, arrumando e fazendo coisas que eu jamais imaginei que fosse fazer um dia: uma festa infantil. Hoshi fazia sete anos e daríamos uma pequena festa. Demos sorte de coincidentemente Oikawa estar numa pequena pausa entre campeonatos, então ele estava ali, enlouquecido querendo a perfeição em tudo. Quando os convidados começaram a chegar, ele estava tão nervoso que parecia até um casamento e não uma festa infantil. Eu teria rido se não estivesse ocupado tentando esconder meu nervosismo próprio.

Mas é que era difícil. Nós queríamos que Hoshi tivesse um dia especial, que ela se sentisse especial, e não mais uma criança dentre tantas num abrigo, apenas. Mas no fim foi tudo mais do que bem. Durante todo o dia, vimos Hoshi brincar animada e sorrir sem parar. E era apenas esse o nosso propósito.

Me surpreendi ao perceber que Oikawa havia convidado até mesmo Kageyama. Ambos eram obrigados a conviver agora, já que os dois jogavam juntos, defendendo a seleção japonesa. Oikawa agora estava na reversa de Kageyama, pois o condicionamento físico do mais novo era melhor, é claro. Mas Tooru ainda fazia aquilo que era o melhor: ser a base do time, mesmo que do banco.

\- Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! Ora se não é o meu casal favorito no mundo! – Esse era obviamente Oikawa sendo o descarado dissimulado de sempre. Sua intenção não era nenhuma outra senão deixar o casal a nossa frente constrangidos.

Kageyama tinha a expressão fechada de sempre e Hinata parecia envergonhado ao extremo.

\- Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. – Tobio cumprimentou, inclinando a cabeça em respeito e estendendo um pacote de presente com estampa infantil. – Compramos para ela...

\- Ah, obrigado! Eu vou chamá-la, um instante.

Oikawa saiu procurar por Hoshi enquanto eu fazia companhia para o casal.

\- Fiquem a vontade. E não liguem pras bobagens de Oikawa. Ele ainda é um sem-noção.

Tooru logo voltou trazendo nossa criança nos braços.

\- Querida, esses são Kageyama e Hinata e são nossos amigos. Diga “oi” pra eles.

\- Olá... Eu sou Hoshi. Prazer....

\- Waaw!!!! Que linda que ela é! Oi Hoshi! – Hinata se empolgou, como sempre. Tanto que logo ele e Hoshi estavam super entrosados, brincando. Haviam se dado bem.

\- Parece que ele gosta de crianças. Seria um bom pai, Tobio-chan. Já estão pensando nisso?

\- Cale a boca, Trashkawa, não fique pressionando o Kageyama. Não seja mais desagradável do que o normal. - briguei. Aquele imbecil era mesmo um sem noção.

\- Eu só fiz uma pergunta, Iwa-chan! Não seja rude!

\- É você que está sendo rude, seu panaca.

\- Tudo bem, Iwaizumi-san. - Kageyama falava, mas seu olhar estava nos dois, que agora brincavam com um quebra-cabeça, em meio as gargalhadas. Talvez estivesse considerando a ideia que o idiota do Oikawa havia levantado.

 

No final do dia, estávamos moídos, a casa estava suja e bagunçada, mas Hoshi cochilava com um sorriso no rosto no sofá. Certamente que alguns sacrifícios valiam a pena.

Eu carregava o último saco de lixo quando vi Oikawa na nossa varanda, olhando céu, apoiado no parapeito. Descartei o lixo e segui até ele, parando a seu lado.

\- Não vai me ajudar com a bagunça, Shittykawa?

O vi fazer um bico descontente e expressar um semblante cansado.

\- Hoje? Não mesmo. Eu estou completamente morto, Iwa-chan.

Após alguns minutos desfrutando de um silêncio confortável, murmurou:

\- Eu tô cansado, mas estou tão feliz. Eu acho que sou o cara mais feliz do mundo, Iwa-chan.

Eu não poderia fechar meu dia ouvindo algo melhor que isso.

Olhei pro céu, onde estrelas pipocavam aquele tapete negro, destacando-se pela intensidade do brilho de cada uma. Era impossível olhar para o céu e não lembrar de Hoshi. Da pequena garotinha que entrou na nossa vida e nos tornou pessoas melhores, por ela. A estrela que completou a nossa pequena constelação.

Abracei aquele idiota ao meu lado e não escondi o sorriso que eu carregava. Dei início a uma trilha de beijos por cada pedacinho daquele rosto familiar e perfeito, agradecendo em silêncio por tudo que conquistei ao seu lado. E, bem, eu conquistei tudo que eu poderia querer. E mais.

 

 

\- Eu sou. - falei, antes de beijar seus lábios ansiosos, saboreando com calma, passando meus dedos por entre seus cabelos macios... Eu nunca me cansaria. - Eu amo você, Tooru. Obrigado.


	6. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora sim, a verdadeira felicidade.

Tobio-chan havia pulado de um jeito errado e encostado no chão de um jeito mais errado ainda, o que resultou em um torção. Aparentemente simples, mas que ainda assim terminou em uma substituição ainda no início do último set.

Era muito feio ficar feliz por ter a chance de jogar ainda que fosse às custas de um ferimento de meu querido Tobio-chan?

Enfim. O time precisava ganhar, com ou sem ele. Eu estava aqui para garantir isso, dando meu melhor e buscando aproveitar-me das maiores qualidades de cada parceiro. Afinal, era isso que eu sabia fazer.

O jogo estava intenso e disputado. Cada ponto era ganhado depois de rallys longos e cansativos. O time coreano estava nos dando mais trabalho do que imaginamos à princípio.

Mas eu não estava cansado. Havia entrado apenas no último set e ainda estava com todo o gás. Eu tinha fome de vitória, pois depois de um bom tempo, era minha primeira chance de fazer algo para buscá-la, ao invés de apenas olhar e torcer do banco.

E também, essa provavelmente era minha última temporada. Eu queria finalizar como um vencedor e fazer isso em quadra teria um sabor especial.

Principalmente depois de ser surpreendido pela cena mais linda que eu poderia desejar ver.

Na arquibancada, meu marido – céus, eu amava dizer isso – e minha filha – isso era ainda melhor – mantinham seus olhos atentos sobre mim, gritando e torcendo sem parar.

Iwa-chan havia mesmo cumprido sua promessa, feita há dois anos atrás, de que ele me veria pessoalmente na próxima final que eu disputasse. Na época, éramos apenas nós dois e já seria maravilhoso vê-lo no ginásio sozinho, com aquela cara amarrada, mas todo derretido por dentro. Porém, vê-lo ali, junto da nossa filha, era mais do que um sonho realizado pra mim.

O sorriso que ela carregava, o olhar orgulhoso do meu Iwa-chan, os gritos de incentivo vindo deles... Tudo era mais valioso e eu usava como um combustível para ir além.

Era difícil não me distrair no meio do jogo pensando no quanto minha família era linda e no quão sortudo eu era por tê-los na minha vida.

Eu sempre quis poder dividir meu futuro com o Iwa-chan. Desde sempre, eu sabia que ele era especial. Pouco tempo foi preciso para eu descobrir que eu não queria que meu futuro fosse longe dele. Eu sabia que não encontraria em outro olhar o que eu encontrava no dele. E o quão sortudo eu me senti por descobrir que meu melhor amigo rabugento era na verdade um bobo apaixonado?

Era isso que as pessoas chamavam de felicidade. Eu me sentia agraciado por vivê-la todos os dias.

Era nosso match point e por ironia do destino o saque era meu. Ainda era satisfatório ver a apreensão no olhar do time adversário ao realizar que O Grande Rei sacaria.

Oh sim, o apelido bobo permaneceu, mas eu nem vou tentar fingir que não gosto dele. Seria patético e falso.

Olhei para a arquibancada mais uma vez antes de sacar. Meu Iwa-chan mantinha seus olhos em mim, da mesma forma que era quando estávamos em quadra. Um olhar de confiança, pura e absoluta, que dizia "o time com os seis melhores é o mais forte”.

Já Hoshi, olhava-me em expectativa, sem saber o que eu estava prestes a fazer, porém seu sorriso orgulhoso faltando um dentinho era mais motivador do que qualquer discurso de treinador ou capitão.

Eu estaria preocupado com Satoru se não conhecesse e confiasse no pai dos meus filhos.

Ah, sim. Satoru. Sim, filhos.

Acabou que Iwa-chan e eu nos empolgamos com a ideia de sermos pais e meses depois do aniversário de Hoshi, demos entrada na adoção de Satoru. Nosso pequeno garotinho.

Meus pensamentos felizes foram interrompidos pelo apito do juiz, sinalizando que eu podia sacar.

Uma última olhada para Hoshi, junto de um sorriso e uma piscada, dando à ela o ponto final.

Senti o impacto da bola com a palma da minha mão e vi de camarote a velocidade que a bola alcançou, tornando sua recepção muito difícil. E assim foi. O líbero adversário era bom, mas não no nível de Noya-san, então não conseguiu receber, mandando a bola pra fora, em um ângulo impossível de ser salva pela defesa.

O apito soou novamente, dando a partida por encerrada.

Logo, com o time comemorando, a torcida gritando, entre tapas nas costas e abraços emocionados, fui tirado da quadra com um sentimento de dever cumprido. Era isso. Minhas decisões haviam sido tomadas embaladas pela felicidade e plenitude daquele momento. Era mais um ciclo que se fechava, porém, a perspectiva de futuro era brilhante aos meus olhos.

No vestiário, após a entrega das medalhas, dei meu último discurso como capitão, e conforme eu havia conversado com o técnico sobre minha possível saída, ele me confidenciou que julgava que Kageyama poderia me substituir nesse cargo também, então anunciei à todos o novo capitão, momentaneamente machucado.

Eu estava orgulhoso de meu querido Tobio-chan. Claro que ele seria um sucesso, era meu Kouhai.

Depois de marcarmos uma despedida mais divertida e grandiosa, onde todo mundo choraria por saudades do capitão aqui, nos arrumamos para deixar o ginásio. Eu tinha reserva feita num hotel próximo ao estádio e logo estaria chegando no hall do edifício.

Olhei meu celular e não havia nenhum sinal de Iwa-chan. Ele devia estar tendo trabalho com as crianças, sozinho.

Não era nada fácil sair com duas crianças, tadinho do Iwa-chan. Porém, logo eu poderia dar apoio com mais frequência e ele não ficaria tão cansado.

O que também era bom pra mim, aliás.

Era por isso que Iwa-chan vivia brigando comigo, eu me distraía pensando em diversos nadas e nem percebia o que acontecia ao meu redor fora da quadra. Tanto que eu olhava o celular pela décima vez pensando se deveria ligar pra ele quando pequenos bracinhos se enrolaram em minhas pernas e um gritinho agudo preencheu meus ouvidos.

\- Papai! Parabéns, papai!

Não demorei a trazê-la para meu colo e enchê-la de beijos. Eu nem sabia como conseguia sair e ficar várias semanas longe disso.

Da minha família.

Logo atrás, com um sorriso discreto, Iwa-chan se aproximava, com Satoru e um braço e me estendendo o punho fechado do outro em comemoração, como sempre fizemos ao longo de todos esses anos.

Bati nossos punhos e me aproximei com Hoshi agarrada no meu pescoço e me enchendo de beijos e deixei um carinho em um Satoru sonolento, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Hajime, a um minuto de pegar no sono.

\- Eles devem ter dado trabalho. Desculpe não poder te ajudar sempre, Iwa-chan. - me desculpei, segurando a vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo, na frente do hotel.

\- Meus filhos são super educados quando você não está por perto para atiçá-los. - respondeu, ácido como sempre, mesmo mantendo um pequeno sorriso de lado.

\- Isso porque você é um general que nem os deixa brincar. Você é um pai chato, Iwa-chan.

\- O papai é legal! - Hoshi defendeu.

\- Viu só? Ela me adora e eu nem preciso comprá-la com doces, como um certo alguém.

\- Mas você também me dá chocolate, papai Iwa-chan!

Eu estava adorando essa conversa reveladora.

\- Era pra ser um segredo, Hoshi. - as bochechas de Hajime avermelharam um pouco por ter sido desmascarado.

Lhe dirigi meu melhor sorriso convencido enquanto adentrávamos o hall do hotel.

\- Ora ora, então o senhor certinho também mima os filhos? E pior! Escondido de mim? Que feio, Iwa-chan. - eu jamais perderia uma oportunidade como essa, mesmo que ele me olhasse como se quisesse me fritar.

\- Fique calado e me ajude com essas malas.

Ah, sim. Iwa-chan havia parado com as ofensas - que nem eram ofensas de verdade - na frente das crianças. Eu sabia que pra ele esse foi um exercício muito difícil, afinal, foram anos tendo esse hábito. Agora o mantemos apenas na segurança do nosso quarto, longe dos ouvidos atentos e sedentos por modelos a seguir de nossas crianças.

Peguei as duas malas que ele arrastava com dificuldade após colocar Hoshi no chão e seguimos para fazer o check-in no hotel.

\- Você descobriu até meu hotel, Iwa-chan? Você é um stalker muito apaixonado mesmo. – Não resisti à provocar mais um pouquinho.

\- Falei com seu técnico, é óbvio, não seja babaca.

\- Hm... e vai ficar no meu quarto?

\- Claro que não. Nós temos duas crianças, seu quarto não caberia e seria horrível pra eles. – ele explicou, sendo o racional, como sempre. Fiz um bico desgostoso. Eles não ficariam comigo?

Ouvi Iwa-chan bufar e revirou os olhos quando o olhei.

\- Você me subestima demais. – falou e um pequeno sorriso convencido apareceu em seus lábios. – Não ficaremos no seu quarto. Você ficará no nosso. Seu treinador conseguiu te transferir para um quarto para hóspedes com crianças.

Quase larguei as malas e me joguei em cima do Iwa-chan. Apenas não o fiz porque Satoru dormia lindamente no colo dele e eu não queria acordar nosso pequeno pacotinho de energia quase sem fim. Mas eu estava muito agradecido por ele ser essa pessoa tão cuidadosa com os detalhes que envolvem o nosso bem-estar.

Fizemos o check-in e seguimos para o quarto – bem maior do que o que eu ocupava antes – onde larguei as malas num canto e fui até Hajime, peguei Satoru com todo o cuidado de seu colo, a fim de ter alguns minutos com ele, mesmo dormindo. Iwa-chan aproveitou e foi dar banho em Hoshi. Ou melhor, foi apenas “supervisionar” já que nossa menina agora julgava-se grande o suficiente para tomar banho sozinha.

Eu estava mesmo ficando velho e logo seria abandonado pela filha adolescente.

Ao menos tínhamos nosso pequeno Satoru, ainda nas fraldas. Ele me fazia sentir jovem.

Encostei meu nariz em seus cabelinhos que exalavam aquele cheiro delicioso de bebê e ali fiquei, enquanto ele se aconchegava e dormia cada vez mais profundamente.

Logo Hoshi estava pronta para dormir também. Mas antes ela parecia a fim de bater papo.

\- Papai? – chamou.

\- Sim, meu amor.

\- O tio Tobio-chan está dodói?

\- Ele se machucou sim, mas não foi nada demais. Logo ele já estará bem de novo.

\- Hm... O tio Hinata vai cuidar dele?

Sorri maliciosamente.

\- Oh, com certeza vai.

\- Oikawa... – Iwa-chan chamou, em tom de aviso.

Troquei as roupinhas de Satoru por um pijama confortável e coloquei-o no pequeno berço que o hotel providenciou. Após, acomodei Hoshi também, que bocejava.

Dei um beijo em sua testa, cobrindo-a com o lençol.

\- Boa noite, estrelinha.

\- Boa noite, papai campeão.

Céus. Ela me mataria de fofura um dia desses.

Apaguei algumas das luzes do quarto, deixando apenas o abajur ao lado da cama, colocando o quarto na penumbra. Não era como nossa casa, mas era bem aconchegante com eles todos ali comigo.

Logo havia um par de braços se enroscando em mim e me puxando para a cama quentinha que me aguardava.

\- Parabéns, “papai campeão”.

\- Eu sabia que você ficaria enciumado, Iwa-chan.

\- Ela prefere você apenas porque te acha bonito. Coitadinha. – desdenhou.

\- Não seja rude e invejoso. – apoiei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, inalando aquele cheiro viciante da sua pele quente. – E ela não me prefere. Ela apenas sente minha falta.

\- Mas ela sabe que você está sempre pensando em nós. Não se culpe por não estar sempre presente. – ponderou, me confortando.

\- Não irei. – afirmei – Até porquê, essa foi minha última temporada. – anunciei.

Ele olhou-me um pouco incerto, como se buscasse um vacilo em minha decisão. Mas não encontraria. Eu estava certo de minha decisão e não me arrependeria.

\- Tem certeza? Eu sei que você aguenta mais alguns anos jogando.

\- No banco, aguento até dez anos. – reclamei. – Mas é sério. Estou bem com essa decisão. Estou feliz por ter feito tudo pelo meu time, mas agora é a vez do nosso querido Tobio-chan reinar sozinho.

\- Então você vai ficar mais tempo em casa. – conclui.

\- É, eu vou.

\- E vai poder ter mais tempo pras crianças.

\- É isso.

\- E pra mim também.

\- Iwa-chan está carente?

\- É claro que não, Trashkawa. Você é quem fica carente. – claro que ele negaria.

\- É feio mentir. – acusei – Eu sei que você morre de saudades minhas. Você só finge de durão, mas dorme agarrado ao meu travesseiro.

\- Mas não farei mais isso.

\- Não vai precisar mais. Eu sou muito melhor que um travesseiro sem graça.

\- As crianças vão adorar te ter por perto. – a essa altura, já estávamos nos enroscando entre os lençóis da grande cama, ainda que não pudéssemos ir muito além disso com as crianças dormindo ali.

\- Você também vai.

\- Eu também vou – assumiu – Parabéns pelo jogo. Eu fiquei orgulhoso. Você com certeza finalizou sua carreira de uma forma incrível.

Não é como se Iwa-chan fosse um bruto que nunca diz coisas bonitas e nunca é carinhoso. Muito pelo contrário, ele era carinhoso na medida certa pra mim. Mas quando ele falava essas coisas assim, tão abertamente, eu me sentia especial, pois eu sabia que vinha do fundo do seu coração.

\- Obrigado Iwa-chan. – sussurrei – Obrigado por ter cumprido sua promessa.

Seus dedos quentes correram por meu rosto e eu me senti em casa, mesmo estando em um quarto de hotel. Porque meu lar não era formado por tijolos e paredes, mas sim por pessoas à quem eu escolhi dedicar meu coração inteiro.

\- Eu que agradeço. Por tudo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha sido bom.


End file.
